


pain in the past

by chefjazzy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefjazzy/pseuds/chefjazzy
Summary: Sara walked up to you and gave you a hug as tears threatened to spill from your eyes once more “ y/n we are going to fix this you are not going to die on my watch but I want to to know no one is going to treat you any different now that we know about your past.” you nod not being able to trust your own voice at that moment than the captain speaks again “gideon plot a course for michigan february 20th 2016.”





	pain in the past

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning please dont read if you may be triggered. I wrote this drawing fro m own life. trying to work through some issues through my writing.

The day was like any other on the Waverider everyone else had been asleep for hours but not you ever since you where a young child you were always a night owl, never sleeping at night or what would be considered night if you weren't drifting through the time stream on the Waverider. Everyone always made jokes about your weird sleep schedule the only person on the ship to know the real reason was Leonard, he was the only one to figure it out always said it takes one to know one.  
Gideon woke everyone up announcing that there was a level 10 anachronism that needed their immediate attention.  
“After analyzing historical records y/n died February 2016 of a drug overdose suicide.” Gideon states  
Everyone looks at you wide eyed. Captain lance was the first to speak “since y/n is still standing here on the ship it means time hasn't set yet and we can still go back and save her”  
The thought of the team going back and seeing you past was too much for you to handle and you just shouted “no!” and stormed off towards your room. Leonard followed you.  
“y/n wait up!”  
“We can't go back to my past they can't see it they can't know” you sad bursting into tears and collapsing to the floor just outside your room. Leonard sits next to you pulling you into his arms letting you cry. “I know you don't want them to know, to see your past but we have to save you snowflake.”  
“I...I don't wanna go back.”  
“ I know but everything is going to be okay i promise”

After you finally pull yourself together he takes you back to the rest of the team.  
Amaya is the first to notice your return and your puffy eyes from crying, she pulls you into a hug. As you pull away from here you begin to explain.  
“As you all know I don't talk about my past but this particle time is one of the worst in my life. Gideon is correct February 20th 2016 i tried to kill myself, my sister found me and I was taken to the hospital. In this version of history it would seem that no one found me until it was too late.”

Finally ray spoke up “why did you try to kill yourself?” Nate glared at him “come on dude you can't ask her that.” you look up at Snart who was still holding you close and he simply nods “no it's okay you all are going to find out anyway you all should know, my step dad used to use me as a human punching bag that was the day I couldn't take it anymore, it seemed like the only way out.”  
Martin spoke next. “I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are very sorry for what you went through and now knowing what you have been through I couldn't be more proud of the remarkable young lady you have become.” everyone nods in agreement.

Sara walked up to you and gave you a hug as tears threatened to spill from your eyes once more “ y/n we are going to fix this you are not going to die on my watch but I want to to know no one is going to treat you any different now that we know about your past.” you nod not being able to trust your own voice at that moment than the captain speaks again “Gideon plot a course for Michigan February 20th 2016.”


End file.
